deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Division-T.A.S.K Joint-Operation
The Division-T.A.S.K Joint-Operation (also known as Operation Last Lane) is the second part of the Age of the Dragonsnake and the important last mission for the Paranormal Division before they were officially shutdown by the ICA (International Council Alliance) and the United Nations as well their important supporting members like the United States, Great Britain, Germany, Russia, India, Mexico, India, China, Japan, Canada, Egypt, South Africa, and France. This last and final desperate mission is the turning point that it has changed their fate and destiny forever. Preparation On December 22, 2012, After their interviews, they were trained and educated by the Paranormal Division. During their training, they showed their own ability what the superheroes hired by General Lynchburg could not. But aside from showing up their abilities and skills, their rivalry was a start but they have to work together if they have to pass their training course. However, this gave the heroes from Antichthon became mistrusted by General Lynchburg due to his view of them as "aliens" but they were secretly supported by Colonel Foxtrot and Dr. Lightson due to the concerns of General Lynchburg's ambition, suspicious, and the Chaos Crystal that Dr. Lightson discovered. Two Division Agents, Kevin "Viper Scudder" Simmons and Kenneth Watson, trusted the new heroes as well the suspicions of General Lynchburg. Until that evening, the Paranormal Division received their last Top-Priority One mission from the ICA after they detected the alien presence near Pic de Bugarach, Camps-sur-l'Agly, France, and learned that they were about to blow the satellite facility up to disrupt the communications from their allies around the world. Instead of sending one team of superheroes, they were directly ordered to send a new team and cooperate with the CIA T.A.S.K Force's team. They briefed the heroes and formed into four teams: the Superheroes will be mainly as the Alpha Team but with small numbers of the Antichthonian heroes; Bravo Team is consisted with T.A.S.K Force members; Charlie Team will be for the superhero recruits with young heroes of Antichthon; and Delta Team will be led by Drake Dragoon with the rest of Antichthon heroes. Left with no other choice for the Division, the Joint-Operation began by night. Operation Last Lane As they've arrived near the satellite facility, the Alpha Team and Charlie go first quickly and swiftly without any mission details from their superiors. Thankfully, Delta Team and Bravo Team strategized their mission plan, one will go to secure the facility and the other remains to defend the gates and keep an eye out for any alien escaping from there but then, Eagle-Star discovered the alien ship nearby the base so they sent a small team to scout the alien ship's location and capture it. Then they begin their mission. Their mission was to secure the facility, disarm the bombs, reactivating the satellites and recover the data stolen by the aliens while the superheroes must find and capture the aliens. During their progress, they've secured few sectors but there are no bombs along the way until they learned the base is heavily secured. The superheroes couldn't do it but the Antichthonian heroes can do as they used their own special ability and continue their mission. But then, they found the aliens at the underground tunnel where they're attempting to steal all materials for the satellites and engaged the enemy. Then during their first combat with the enemy, they've learned three things: knowing each other, learned each other, and use their combined strength and abilities to build up their teamwork what the superheroes hired by General Lynchburg and UCV could not. Meanwhile at the other sector, one floor down, the Alpha Team were ambushed by aliens' death trap but the Antichthonian heroes managed to dodge their deadly traps. Many superheroes were seriously wounded and rounded up dead but the other heroes found their own advantage to counter attack the aliens. Then after the battle, they've found the bombs at the database room and defused it quickly before its detonated by the aliens. Meanwhile at the western sector, Charlie Team was under fire by the aliens and young superheroes are heavily wounded while the other young heroes were holding them off until Bravo Team showed up and secured the western sector as they've defused the bombs and extracted the wounded out of the base. With the half of Alpha and Charlie Team members are out of action, they formed Delta-Alpha team and completing the mission as cleared all the sectors by disarming the defense system and defusing the bombs on each sector. Then finally, the Delta Team have reached the satellite uplink room and managed to defused the bombs when Jacob shot the bombs with his defuser bullets, miraculously. Unfortunately, they didn't stopped the bombs until they discovered the source of the bomb, the alien super bomb at the satellite control room! But thankfully, Red Rivio has managed to disable the detonation sequence and reactivating the satellite uplink and disarmed the security from within as well locating the stolen data which it was located outside. With the data and aliens located, the Delta Team and Alpha Team have captured the aliens and seized and secured the data. The Delta-Alpha Team has completed their first Joint-Operation successfully and the satellite facility is saved... for now. Debriefing Despite their success, General Lynchburg ordered the Delta-Alpha Team to be arrested for leaving his favorite superheroes behind and letting them to be killed. However, the Delta-Alpha Team are not being arrested after they were convinced by their amazing actions. So instead, they were secretly debriefed by Colonel Foxtrot and Deputy Director, William Jefferson of the United Nations. Fortunately, thanks to the report to ICA, the UCV superheroes have major issues. They were using high-extremely dangerous drugs making them unstoppable for shortest time which they never have a health problem and concerns. Not only that, they have criminal records and troubled past mile-long of them before all wiped cleaned when they were recruited. As they were returned to the Division's headquarters in Germany, the Chaos Crystal has gone rampant as Dr. Lightson tried to destroy the Chaos Obelisk within the Crystal Chamber while other high officials of the Division have gone corrupted. Drake Dragoon and his fellow allies are rushed to save the Division's base then Drake himself rushed to the Chamber to save Dr. Lightson before he could get seriously hurt. But as Drake Dragoon reached the Chamber and about to protect and save him, Dr. Lightson was shot and killed by mad General Lynchburg. Drake was about to use the Order Crystal recovered from Dr. Lightson, he was suddenly rescued by Centurion Aquila Chrysaetos and his fellow Legionnaires right on time to deflect their bullets with their Vibrarium-made shields and then he placed the Order Crystal into the Chaos Obelisk, destroying all the Obelisks across the globe. Even more, how did Centurion Chryseatos and his fellow Legionnaires get here is about to be discovered... Category:Origins and Stories